Ia Sudah Tahu
by rasyalleva
Summary: Nijimura tidak bodoh. {chp 210 pg 19&21}


Nijimura bukan seorang yang bodoh.

Ia tahu, kok, Kiseki no Sedai, lima orang yang sekarang sedang bermain di lapangan ini, akan dihancurkan oleh kekuatan mereka masing-masing. Ia tahu, kok, kemampuan mereka dalam bidang basket akan berkembang, dan terus berkembang, hingga akhirnya tak terkalahkan. Ia tahu, kok, akan ada benih kesombongan yang dengan cepat membesar.

Ia tahu, kok, mereka

akan hancur dari dalam.

.

.

" **Ia Sudah Tahu"**

 _Nijimura tidak bodoh._

© Kaoru Ishinomori – 5∙291∙578

kuroko no basket and all identifiable character(s) are owned by fujimaki tadatoshi. the author of the fan fiction does not, in any way, profit from the story and that all creative rights to the characters belong to their original creators.

.

 **(** canon chp 210 pg 19&21 **)**

.

.

Seseorang berambut pirang, men- _dribble_ bola dengan lincah kemudian memasukkannya ke dalam ring dengan _lay-up_. Nijimura mengendikkan bahunya, berujar "Wah," pendek. Nama pemuda itu Kise Ryouta. Tak sulit untuk menebak bahwa dia mempunyai bakat besar dalam bidang olahraga basket ini. Dia baru bermain basket selama dua minggu, namun kemajuannya sudah luar biasa.

Ditempa beberapa bulan, dia sudah memenuhi syarat untuk menetap menjadi _starting member_ Teiko.

Namun ditempa hingga makan waktu setahun, dia akan menyadari bakatnya itu.

Apabila tahap itu sudah dilalui, tak butuh waktu seminggu, senyuman jumawa yang sekarang terpasang di wajahnya akan hilang—berganti dengan tampang jemu dan ekspresi bosan. Nijimura menghela napas, gambaran mengenai tibanya hari itu sudah terimaji jelas dalam benaknya.

"Heh—" Aomine tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terkesiap melihat _lay-up_ yang sempurna dari seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal itu. Nijimura mengunci sosok itu dalam tatapannya. Ia tahu, pemuda berkulit gelap itu akan sukses memasukkan bola dengan _dunk_ menjelang kenaikan jenjang ke tingkat dua. Ada kilat-kilat senang dalam matanya, tapi Nijimura berani yakin bahwa kilatan di mata itu akan sirna di tahun ini.

Seorang lain mendekat, membetulkan letak kacamatanya. "Aku _nggak_ percaya dia baru saja main basket dua minggu, nanodayo," Midorima menyeletuk. Jari-jarinya yang bergerak-gerak sebagai reaksi tertantang tertangkap oleh manik Nijimura. Ia ingin melihat sendiri keterkejutan maniak ramalan itu ketika menyadari bahwa jemarinya dapat membuat ia memasukkan bola dalam radius tiga perempat lapangan suatu hari nanti.

"Serius, _deh_ , dia benar-benar berbeda dari seseorang yang selama ini kukenal," menimpali celetukan Midorima, Murasakibara menambahkan. Bahunya merenggang, ia memutar-mutar sebelah tangannya sebagai pemanasan untuk diri sendiri. Dengan fisik yang kekar seperti itu, bukan tidak mungkin apabila ada hari di mana Murasakibara kambuh sikap pembangkangannya pada kekangan aturan. Apabila hari itu datang, Nijimura tahu, hari itu merupakan puncak hancurnya tim basket Teiko.

Ditepukannya tangan, sebagai pengingat dirinya sendiri untuk bangun dari lamunan di alam bawah sadar. "Oke, sampai sini saja untuk hari ini!" ia berseru lantang. Serempak, semua mengerumuninya dan membungkukkan badan dalam-dalam. Nijimura mengangguk setelah mereka kompak berseru, "Terima kasih!" dan mempergunakan waktu singkat itu untuk menatap sekilas kelima pemuda yang sejak tadi ada dalam pikirannya.

Ada sesuatu yang berdesir di dalam dirinya. Andai ia ada di sana pada saat itu terjadi.

Kise Ryouta. Aomine Daiki. Midorima Shintarou. Murasakibara Atsushi,—

Atau andai saja ia dapat menghentikannya.

—Akashi Seijuurou.

Nijimura menatap pemuda itu. Tak perlu ragu untuk yakin bahwa kemampuan mempimpin terpancar jelas dari diri Akashi. Mata yang sanggup mengamati, menganalisa, dan menyimpulkan dalam sekali tatap. Sikap diktator dan pembawaannya setiap kali bertitah membuat ia berani jamin Akashi sanggup menjadi kapten yang melebihi dirinya. Karena Nijimura tahu, Akashi akan berhasil menguasai rekan-rekan tim yang ia bawahi.

Tapi tidak untuk menguasai diri sendiri.

Nijimura memalingkan kepala, bahkan ia tak sanggup untuk membayangkan hal mengerikan yang akan terjadi di kemudian hari nanti.

.

Ketika ia diam-diam pergi, disengajakan olehnya nyaris bertabrakan dengan seorang yang akan menjadi pemain keenam bayangan Kiseki no Sedai.

"Ah, maaf, Nijimura- _senpai_ ," Kuroko terkesiap, ia berhenti mendadak tepat ketika mereka berdua hampir saja terlibat kontak fisik. Ia tak tinggal diam, menyingkir untuk memberi jalan pada kaptennya—siapa tahu pemuda yang satu tingkat di atasnya tidak dapat menyadari keberadaan dirinya.

Namun, Nijimura mengambil langkah yang sama, sehingga keduanya berhadapan lagi. "Kuroko."

"Ya?" Kuroko mengangkat kepala cepat. "Eh, ada apa, Nijimura- _senpai_?" menguasai diri, ia meralat reaksi otomatisnya tadi. Tiba-tiba sekali. Selain terkejut karena rupanya Nijimura tahu ia _ada_ , Kuroko juga terkejut karena dipanggil dengan nada berat yang sarat akan keseriusan. Apa-apa- _apa_ ada apa?

Nijimura membuka mulutnya.

Tapi dikatupkannya kembali.

Hanya dengan menatap manik Kuroko, Nijimura membaca semuanya. Sejak semula ia sudah tahu bahwa suatu masa akan datang, masa di mana Kuroko menyesali keberadaannya diterima di lingkungan ini. Nijimura bisa membayangkan hal itu terjadi.

Namun, ia bisa membayangkan pula masa-masa pemuda yang akan jatuh ini untuk bangkit lagi.

Sorot mata yang tegar.

Sebelah tangannya mendarat di bahu Kuroko, menepuknya dua kali, lalu ia berlalu pergi.

.

Nijimura berhenti di depan pintu.

"Ini Nijimura."

"Silakan masuk."

Ia memegang kenop pintu dan langsung membukanya. Saat itu, sebaris kalimat seolah membisiki relung hatinya dengan lirih.

 _._

 _apabila kau tahu suatu hal akan berakhir buruk,_

 _sanggupkah kau menghentikannya_

 _saat masih terasa indah?_

.

"Permisi."

"Ada yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Nijimura menatap pelatihnya dalam diam. Diputarnya ulang sebaris kalimat itu di kepalanya.

Ia tahu hal ini akan berakhir buruk—

"…Tolong jadikan Akashi Seijuurou sebagai kapten."

—tetapi ia tidak menghentikannya.

 **fin**

* * *

 **a.n.**

 **kalimat itu dituliskan oleh teman sebangkuku di kelas sebelas. aku sudah pernah memakainya di fanfik untuk fandom sebelah, tapi kupakai lagi, ya, habisnya menurutku kalimat itu indah dan angst sekali :') /dilempar  
terima kasih sudah membaca.  
**

 **kaori**


End file.
